The Turning Tide
by FlippinMeganTheGreat
Summary: After AWE but before 10 years later. 1 to 2 months later Jack returns to find Elizabeth trying to go on wlife wo Will. He has a valuable gift from his travels...but is that all he gives her?  Is his arrival coincidence? 10 years is a long time...
1. A New Beginning of an Old Tale

**DISCLAIMER: **I own nothing

**Author's Note:** Takes place right after At World's End but before the scene after the credits.

**A New Beginning of an Old Tale**

A flash of green on the horizon.

Elizabeth's brown eyes reflected it's brilliance. She was standing on the same shoreline that she watched him leave from many years ago. It was as though she never left that very beach. Ten years came quickly. The ship appeared as a silhouette against the rising sun. The atmosphere began to change, a slow graying, clouds rolling in. A faint rhythmic thumping started in her ears and grew louder and louder. She looked to her feat, the surf rushing at them, there the chest lie open, Will's heart pounding inside. The beating of it boomed in her ears. A sudden flash, almost like lightening, startled her, she turns to run and trips and falls to her hands and knees. The beach had turned black with the onset of a horrible storm. She lifts her head up trying to stand and sees a tombstone a foot from her. It's covered with seaweed and barnacles. An ominous feeling wells inside her and she frantically clears the debris from the grave, hands cut and bleeding by the barnacles and shells. "No!" She screams and she reads the name, it's her own name. She quickly turns her gaze to the sea, which has become a torrent, and sees the Dutchman turn and head back for the horizon. "It's not too late! I'm here, Will! I'm still here!" Elizabeth clambers into the surf yelling in futility at a fading ghost. Or was the ghost her?

Elizabeth's eyes open widely, she's sweating and disoriented but soon gets her bearings. The morning light stream through the cottage window and illuminates her bed. She tries to compose herself, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. And gets up.

She stares at her own reflection in the mirror, brushing her hair back. Trying not to let the silence of her new dwelling get to her. It has been a month and half or so since she last say Will. Since she last saw anyone. She wasn't use to being so alone, so still, and it had not even been two months. She was finished getting ready. Even after such a short time she could not recognize the girl, who was once a pirate, staring back at her from the mirror and hated the thought of being tamed.

She was headed off to a neighboring port town. The only one that was near by. For necessary provisions. The small town was quite a bustle, a far cry from Port Royal, dingier but with character non the less. The outdoor market was crowded with mother's collecting groceries and children running about under their skirt tales. There were men bartering over weapons and young girls soliciting hand woven cloth. Elizabeth just smiled politely and paid for her groceries and headed out of the market. Her life had become pretty routine, and the town visits, however part of it, were still refreshing. The light of the day was beginning to dim when she heard music coming from a nearby pub. Bags in hand she couldn't resist the familiar noises and thought of Tortuga. As she looked in the window and the crowd of rowdy men and bar wenches, memories began to flood back. She looked down at the cobble stone road and continued to walk, a slight smile creeping upon her face. A young boy appeared in front of her, his face dirty and clothes tattered, then runs to his mother's side. She looks over and sees a woman standing by a table of trinkets and jewelry that sparkle in the light of the setting sun. She stops and admires the pieces, giving a playful smile to the boy. The street is still alive and humming with passer-bys. Elizabeth finds an abolony shell bracelet with turquoise beads. She walks over to the mother and child and hands her a small bag of coins. "Thank-you," she says to the boy, who blushes with embarrassment. "Tew the kine' la'y thank-you, son." Corrects the mother.

"Kind lady?" Blurts a familiar voice from behind Elizabeth, "Well, I don' know 'bout that."

Elizabeth spins around so quickly she nearly looses her bags.

"Elizabeth! Jus' the person I've bin looking for!" Announces Captain Jack Sparrow. It was obvious he had just arrived from the pub she recently passed. He still had a bottle in one hand and two girls at his side. Both were giggling and nearly falling over themselves.

"I doubt that." Elizabeth smirks trying to suppress the overwhelming urge to beam with excitement. She was obviously ecstatic to see him but also very weary as to the less than coincidental coincidence.

He stumbles forward. "Don' worry. If you think I'm up to something, I'm not. Well I am, but its nuffing to do wif you…more or less."

Elizabeth just smiles suspiciously. "You just came all this way…to say…'hello'?"

"Nope." He smiles triumphantly, "You jus' so happen to be…along the way, savy?" and with that an all to familiar sly smirk creases his face.

She sighs knowing there must be a catch, but is in no mood to interrogate the only familiar face she's seen in two months, just yet.

"Which ways home!?" He trumpets in celebration.

* * *

What do you think? Have I got something? Please review and let me know if I should continue! 


	2. The Night and The Gift

**The Night and The Gift**

"This is a quaint lil' cottage, mate." Jack slurs as they approach Elizabeth's dwelling.

"Oh, thanks." Says Elizabeth sarcastically. The two girls who were with Jack run full boar from behind them, jumping and singing in the tall grass that covers the hill. The sun is nearly gone but the view overlooking the bay is beautiful from the cliff the small home rests on. Once inside Elizabeth sets down her bags while jack searches for booze and pulls out some recently purchased bottles of his own. "So," she continues watching the girls frolicking and falling in the grass from her window, "Who are they?"

"The blonde one," he motions to as he opens a bottle of rum, "is Rosalie. A local lass, who's eye I caught from 'cross the pub."

"Well, with your resilient charm…" quips Elizabeth as she grabs a bottle of her own and makes for the door.

"Worked for you, love." Jack spoke softly into her ear from behind, his chest up against her shoulder. She was startled by how close he got so fast. She stepped aside and looked at him, "They jus' can't resist." he stepped back opening his arms, bottle in hand, flashing a clever smile. She had forgot speratic he was, completely intense one moment and ridiculous the next. It caught her off guard.

"The other?" She shrugged him off looking back out onto the horizon from outside her home.

"Yes, the rather exotic one is Alejandra. A souvenir from me travels." He chuckled to himself as if he had a dirty secret watching the girls singing and dancing, shadows in the fading light. "Doesn' speak a word of English." He states matter of factly.

Elizabeth thinks for a moment, a question rising in her mind but stops herself. She didn't want this simple pleasant moment to end, but she would eventually need to find out why Jack had arrived. It was never just to stop in. She new the question she was about to ask would steer her in that direction and she didn't know if she was ready for what he could have to tell her.

"Jack? Where's the Crew?" questioned Elizabeth, her eyes focused on him.

"What?" Jack didn't turn to look at her, just casually strolls out into the night.

Elizabeth just stared after him, wondering why he's here. She brushes the thought away. She doesn't want to know, she just wants to enjoy the moment. The girls disappear but there laughter is still heard floating in the night air. Elizabeth chases after him, "Where's Barbosa?"

"Who?" He keeps walking but can feel Elizabeth's strong gaze. "Oh, yes, Barbosa. That's right. You know…he's a free spirit that one." He finds a spot and plops on the ground. Elizabeth still stands, unsatisfied with his answer but he ignores her. "How's, uh, the ol' boxed heart? Or chested heart, rather?"

"So this is about Will?" She slowly sits down next to him but turns her attention to the night sky in front of her. There's a loud ruckus and the two girls appear again carrying something uncertain in the distance, they throw it down and run off again.

"There's endless ocean out there, love. I've sailed all my life and 'aven't seen it all. I could sail the rest of me life and never see it all. However one might suppose the question is: How much time 'ave I got left? But that's not the question. The question one need be asking is how much more time do I need, savy?" At this point Jack's slurring had gotten almost uncompressible to the nearly empty bottle in his hand.

Elizabeth took a big swig from her bottle to calm the nerves rising in her stomach. "No Jack, I don't savy?" she said on the verge of laughter.

"I…..have something for you, Elizabeth." There was something serious in his voice but wily in his eyes that left her confused.

"One of your souvenir girls?" She giggles as she looks over at the two that have appeared to have construed a fire from Elizabeth's wood pile.

"Well, they are quite resourceful." The blaze grew large as the girls laughed and jumped over each other in the grass.

"What do you want, Jack?" A sudden sadness and desperation sounds in Elizabeth's voice and she clumsily tries to stand. She starts to fall over when Jack rises and catches her.

"Our debt is square, love," She let the weight of her body be held by his arms.

"No," she whispers softly, "Ten years, Jack, for one day. How many times can I see him in a lifetime? How much time do I have?" Her wall had finally crumbled. They were both on their knees. Jack holding her up by her shoulders, her body falling against his. She felt like giving up. Something had changed in Jack very suddenly yet subtly. He was composed and focus. She thought he could see into her soul.

He lowered his head next to hers, his voice low and determined, "How much time do you need?"

* * *

Please review and tell me what you think???? 


	3. During Darker Times

**During Darker Times**

Elizabeth's head felt very heavy as she tried to lift it. She was back inside the cottage but couldn't remember quite how she got there. She looked outside her window, it was still night. She realized she was walking, with assistance, but wondered where the last hour or so had gone.

"There, you are love." Jack's voice filled her head as he sat her down in an armchair. Her hands were still wrapped around him pulling him down with her. "Bloody 'ell." He stumbles over laughing. Elizabeth moans her eyes half closed. Jack delicately pulls her forward onto his shoulder and frees his trapped hand from behind her. Very carefully he unwraps her hands from around his neck and goes to place them on her lap when suddenly her hands grab his fore arms.

"Elizabeth, your alright, lass. Jack needs his arms…"

Elizabeth pulls herself forward very dazed, "No, where are you going? You can't leave just yet…"

The two girls enter the room, laughing and obnoxious as usual. Both stop in the door frame and see Jack and Elizabeth in their compromised state.

"Come on now, Jack. Three's er' crowd!" Blurts Rosalie, the sleeve of her dress just so happening to slip off her shoulder. She gives a suggestive giggle and lifts up her shirt revealing a tattered purple and white guarder.

Jack winces in desire but can't slip away, "As immensely tempting as you two lovely sirens are, and I do say immensely, can' you give us a moment?"

"Nada mas, Capitan." Teases Alejandra as the two slip out of the door frame and out of sight.

"Gracias. Only a sec!" He calls out to them and then turns his focus to Elizabeth whose head is hanging down. She puts a hand on his shoulder for support.

"I can't do this, Jack." She mumbles.

"Sure you can, sure you can. A little hair of the dog in the morn and you'll be right as rain!" He says playfully distracting her from her darker thoughts. He takes the strands of sandy blonde hair from he face and brushes it back. "I've bin meanin' to tell you, Lizzie, as of late…" a serious tone captures his voice, "I think it best out in the open, we've discussed it, the crew, friends, the occasional gypsie. Elizabeth, I think you're an alcoholic."

She seizes forward with an uncontrollable laugh.

"It's not good for you, mate. Think of the children, love." Jack smiles unable to take his own joke seriously.

Elizabeth looks him in the eyes and with all sincerity, "What would I do without you, Jack?" She places her other hand on his face.

"I predict, die of grief alone." He manages to force the incoherent sentence from his mouth. He begins to loose his stance more and more.

She smiles warmly at him then bites her lip.

* * *

Apoligies for the short chapter. I've noticed they are getting shorter. I just write as it comes. Tell me what you think so far, I'd love to hear it! 


	4. What's Done is Done

**What's Done is Done**

The morning light blared into the cottage seemingly through every crevice imaginable. The rest of the night was a hazy blur to anyone who stumbled across its whimsicality. The small dwelling was significantly thrashed. Furniture over turned, empty bottles scattered, doors and windows wide open. The chaotic look of scene was very contradictory o the resounding silence. The low rumble of the surf was all that could be heard in the far away distance.

Jack's dark lined eyes struggled to open, and then shut tight at the blinding white that seeped in. He sighed deeply, stirred slightly and tried once more to open his eyes. In his euphoric half-wake state he forgot where he was and was suddenly reminded as he started to get up. He was in a bed, as he began to lift himself he stopped short as something was restricting him. Without moving he slowly peered down and noticed a delicate arm strewn across his chest. He winced in panic, desperate to not wake his late night partner. Frozen in his awkward position he placed his elbows behind him to support his weight and cautiously looked over to the other side of the bed. The blankets and sheets covered the majority of her and all that could be seen was tussled blonde hair. He then scanned down her body and noticed a leg hanging free from the covers wearing a ratty purple and white guarder. He very carefully began to pull himself out from under her. But the girl stirred and grasped his chest tighter, wrapping her free leg around his before becoming motionless. There was no doubt about it he was pinned and looking frantically for a way out, he needed help.

"Elizabeth!" He cried out in a loud raspy whisper. There was no response. He strained his neck trying to see out the bedroom door for any sign of movement. "Elizabeth!" He tried again. The girl next to him began to groan and Jack froze dropping his head to the pillow and holding his breath. The girl then pulled her arm beneath he mound of blankets and Jack was free…for the most part. He sat up quietly and attempted to slide his legs out from under the sheet. Again he stopped short and looked down at his lap to the guarder wearing leg that hung across it.

He gestured towards it violently in frustration then pulled his hands back quickly and took a calming breath. He motioned towards the leg sporadically and from different directions as a troubled traveler would attempt to move a snake from his path, unsure where to grab and how to go about it. Jack then lifted it delicately by the ankle and set it down next to him.

He sprang spryly from the bed; boots hitting the floor and looked over his shoulder with a triumphant grin. He went to take a step then wrinkled his brow in confusion then looked down and saw his bare legs, complete with boots. Missing pants, Jack through his head back in anguish.

Pants and effects recovered Jack tried to buttons his shirt and noticed the buttons were in fact gone. He had no time to worry about this. In his hurry, he silently rushed about the room looking for a dirty brown bag that he had brought with him around his shoulder. He found it under a toppled over night stand and crouched down next to it. He opened it frantically to check its contents. His hand stopped suddenly and slowly pulled out the stolen priceless map. He unrolled it a little then caught himself, realizing he had no time to waste and shoved the relic back in the bag and scooped it up.

Outside the cottage Jack's foot dangled clumsily out the window, then his leg, an arm, till finally he fell violently onto the grass below. He popped up briskly and continued in his haste passing Elizabeth's clothing line containing the abandoned dried laundry. He then quickly ran back to it and pulled off the clothes in a hurried messy fashion. He yanked free a few clothing pins then ran off again. Undoubtedly headed for the small port town.

* * *

Elizabeth stood in the middle of her small home and looked at the disastrous state it was in. Her face seemed stricken, when suddenly an overwhelming smile broke through. She hadn't remembered much of anything from the previous night that could shed light on the, at best, peculiar circumstances she found herself in this morning. Her eyes quickly lit up when she realized that Jack was no longer there. She hadn't even heard or seen him leave. The girls were on her porch, passed out, the manner in which they got there, unknown. She got dressed quickly and locked up the cottage, not bothering to clean a thing. She didn't know why she was chasing after a man that used her for room and board then took off without saying goodbye, but something inside her had to find him before he left. She stopped outside her cottage door and tried to reason within herself the point to going after Jack. To think of what she would even do when she caught up with him. Then she remembered something. Through her foggy memory she caught a piece of a conversation she and Jack had last night. Something about the chest. 

The heart, and a gift, something she would need, her dream the night before. They all somehow linked in her subconscious. Jack could enlighten her on the missing pieces.

"Will!" She gasped in realization. She knew there was a reason she was suppose to follow Jack. It must be important; it must have to do with Will. Determined with reason she raced down the grassy hillside, hopefully she wouldn't be too late.

* * *

I would love to here your reactions!!! Please review :)


	5. Which Way is Fate?

**Which Way is Fate?**

Jack searched purposefully through the small seaside town, a plan tossing over and over in his head. He saw a sign for the docks and headed that way, squeezing through the crowd, "Pardon me. Excuse me. Pardon me sir, oh, mam', many apologies." The old haggard women grunted as she passed. Jack scowled in discuss. He stopped to survey the area, more realistically to count the eyes watching the dock. He looked to his right and saw a man taking coins from a man who just arrived. Jack looked to his left and saw a young man with a gun at his hip, though by his appearances he looked like a small boy playing soldier. Not likely to pose much of a threat. Finally he checked once more behind him to make sure he hadn't missed anything and came face to face with Elizabeth.

"Miss Swan!" He smiled wide and joyously, "Turner! _Mrs_. Turner." His attempt was to no avail as Elizabeth gave a hardened look. "You were quite…reverent in ya' slumber. I didn' 'ave the heart to wake you-"

"You're up to something, Jack, that's always abundantly obvious-" Elizabeth quipped cutting, whatever story Jack had invented, short, "but last night, you had something important to tell me… about Will." He could sense the uncertainty in her voice and was willing to take advantage.

"Listen, dearest Elizabeth," a profoundness in his voice, looking deep in her eyes. He stepped in closer, uncomfortably so, as usual. "I was very drunk." Then he turned away from her and began to survey the variety of ships roped at the docks.

She followed briskly. "Jack, please-"

"And from what I vaguely remember, so were you."

"After everything we've been through, I've been through with you. What could there possibly be to hide?! How bad can it possibly get!?" She was yelling after him at this point, drawing unwanted attention. Jack turned around quickly and shushed her.

"Firstly, you're makin' a scene! 'B,' I don' know what you're bloody talking about." Jack whirls around and glances at the watchmen who have lost interest in him and Elizabeth. He then proceeds to stealthily make his way down onto the docks, Elizabeth in tow.

Elizabeth stops as Jack makes his way down the dock. "You're still lying. This is unbelievable! Typical, really. I guess people can't ever change."

Jack stops again in frustration then something comes to his attention and a curious expression washes over his face. Cool and collected he sways back in Elizabeth's direction. He comes face to face with her, but Elizabeth is unflinching. "Why so curious, 'ay?" His unforgettable smirk creasing his face.

"With you, nothing is coincidence. You came here for a reason."

Jack flashes a knowing smile, "An' you come here, chasing me, because a lil' song in your heart tells you that darling William has a part in this? But what's interesting…is that I 'ave not spoken or gave mention to the whelp reguardin' any circumstance that he might be, therefore, in. I aven't neither seen nor heard of the 'fore mentioned since his new career move. Curious still, that you are compelled…and here you are," his face bobbing dangerously close to hers. "In front of me." He pauses, looking her up and down. "Tell me Elizabeth, where _does_ your compass point?"

Elizabeth was still. She didn't want to show any sign that Jack's little game had made any resonance within her. Jack took a step back, and the tension eased. Elizabeth had so much to say, none of which came to her mind. His trick had worked and she could see Jack knew it by his cocky grimace. This was about Will. That was who she loved, and cared for, that's the only thing that made sense. As she began to open her mouth to verbalize something of that sort, another realization hit her and her expression immediately changed. "Jack?" She said quizzically with an air of satisfaction, "Where's the Pearl?" Jack's prideful gleam shattered instantly and now he was speechless. Not knowing where to begin he flashed a hopeless charming smile.

* * *

You know what I'm going to say...please review!!! 


	6. A Reason for Destiny

**Author's Note:** I know the chapters are short so I've written a long one. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

**A Reason for Destiny**

Elizabeth couldn't help but feeling enraged and completely stupid. She turned around sharply and began to leave. Inside she was beating herself up; she couldn't believe that she could fall for Jack's mind tricks. It was pointless to make sense of anything that man does and here she was doing just that. If this had been about Will, if there was anything she needed to know regarding him she would have known about it…somehow. She would know. Jack just stood at the end of the dock and watched the fed up Mrs. Turner storm away from him. Then from his blank expression came an enlightened one. He had an idea, but quickly down, troubled, then closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Convinced and set in her ways Elizabeth completely ignored the fumbling Jack as he pranced after her.

"Elizabeth, I was wrong…more, you were right." His attempt made no success in slackening her haste. "I do, did, have something important to tell you. Elizabeth, I implore you-"

Elizabeth spun around abruptly, "I see, so now your in need and I'm the only one stupid enough to lend you assistance-"

"_Kind_ enough. You said it, nothing's coincidence. I came here for you, love." His voice changed and a false sense of compassion covered it, "I-I thought I could help you, then I realized the danger it could put you through. I couldn't risk that, darlin'."

He could see she had intrigued her though she still remained very guarded.

"So I left!" He continued. "Didn't say goodbye, spare you the selfless speech, and leave you in waiting for sweet ol' Will."

She stared crossly at Jack who was slightly cowering to give a helpless appearance. She wrinkled her brow as she looked him over and noticed clothing pins dangling from the center of his shirt, all in a vertical line. "Are those _my_ clothing pins?"

Jack was caught off guard with that statement and looked down at his shirt. "Aw, yeah," he smiled amusedly. "One must be resourceful in the lack of buttons. All intention of giving 'em back, mate" he said sarcastically.

* * *

Jack and Elizabeth sat across one another in the small pub that thrived in the small town. It was early and one or two people scattered the place. Elizabeth sat cross armed while Jack leaned in, drink in hand. 

"So, you're off on a grand voyage, this time…again, with no ship." She spat dryly.

"I can't put anything past you," He smirked and takes a swig from his mug.

She sighs and looks away from him. "Barbosa…" she whispered, voice trailing off.

"An' the world comes full circle. He may have a ship," then he grunts, "_my_ ship, but he doesn't 'ave a map." There's a twinkle in his eye as he seems to peer right through Elizabeth.

Elizabeth looked back at him. "Then you gather a makeshift crew and steal one, come on Jack, this has been done before-" her boredom is a little more than obvious.

"Barbosa has a ship, with no destination, I have a destination with no transport, an' you have a decade to wait for a husband who has a very powerful vessel, with a purpose but without one particular destination."

"You couldn't." she stated defiantly.

"Your right," said Jack with a casual malaise, he through down a few coins on the table and began to leave.

She was confused by his appearance to have given up and follows him out the pub. "He can't, Jack. You know that."

"_He_ knows that, but what I'd 'ave to offer might incline him towards that small sacrifice."

"Which would be?"

"More time, love."

* * *

Jack and Elizabeth gathered what they could carry and at night fall made there way to the docks once more. Convinced of the discreet location of her dwelling she left the chest there; firmly disguised under a floor board. No one but her, Will, and Jack knew of the cottage's existence, but perhaps the most dangerous of people to know was the man she was with. The plan this time was not to steal a ship, but to stow away on one. In the dead of the night the old friends found the perfect vessel. They climbed up the ropes and onto the ship, the one inept guard completely clueless. Once on board Jack looked around and took note of his settings. "That was easy." He whispered to himself muse fully. But Elizabeth paid no attention; she busied herself with finding the door leading to the hull. When she had found it she motioned quickly to Jack who was strolling about the ship as a Commodore would at the head of his fleet. "Jack!" She yelled in a strained whisper. He quickly snapped out it and followed her down into the ships cargo hold. It was an ammunition vessel, which carried and transported just that. They made themselves as comfortable as they could amongst the piles and crates of cannon balls and gun powder. It was cramped with no standing room, but it was the safest spot not to be seen. The ship had unloaded there cargo for the small port town earlier that day and wouldn't need to travel down into the hold until there next destination, which could take weeks. Jack and Elizabeth had provisions for a couple days, but days are all they would need. 

Crammed in a crevice between two crates and a pile of cannon balls, Jack was twisted like a pretzel, head stuck press to his chest and legs sticking up straight. "Well, I'm pretty cozy. Don't know 'bout you, mate." Slurred Jack, voice muffled as he spoke into his chest. Elizabeth found a more functional spot lying across bags of gunpowder. Now all they had to do was lie and wait. She rested her head sorrowfully on her arms, she didn't feel right.

* * *

By day three they both were dying. The heat in the cargo hold was almost unbearable. It felt as though the oxygen had been sucked from the tiny compartment. They only chanced leaving the confines at night and did so sparingly, and as desperately needed. Both of them were dripping with sweat and down to minimum clothing, but still managing to cover their skivvies. By this time they managed to rearrange the furniture a bit and were sprawled out on the floor. Jack was humming to himself, taking the occasional drink from his bottle. He handed it in Elizabeth's direction, who waved it away. "I don't think I can stomach the stuff anymore." She groaned. Jack shrugged and took another drink. "What did you find?" She questioned Jack. The two had had nothing to do but talk for the last three days, but she still felt as though Jack Sparrow would always remain a mystery. 

"I think another rat," Jack craned his neck towards a small rustling noise that originated in the back of the hold.

"After you left…I suppose not much considering Barbosa left you stranded." She continued ignoring his comment.

"A reoccurring theme with 'im, that one."

"And to think, in that short of time, I'd started to forget things. Small details, exact locations of a freckle, the smoothness of a hand."

"Luckily now when you two unite once more you can draw a schematic."

Elizabeth stopped talking. The mention of Will not only bored Jack, it was starting to bore her too. By the fourth day Jack had deemed that they were far enough to see that no surrounding land was visible. He waited for night fall and climbed out of the hold. The ship was silent. He stayed low, the watch had fallen asleep. It was pitch black but from what he could tell there was so surrounding ships to witness the spectacle that was about to take place. Jack went down into the hold for Elizabeth.

"We're clear. As I said, lay down the fuse, light it, then run like hell." Instructed Jack. There was something so focused and controlled about his manner whenever he took charge. She wondered if the rest was just a cover. She nodded in his direction and he turned to retreat to the deck.

"Are you sure this will work?" Panic struck her voice as she cried out.

"If I know your bonny lad." He turned to leave then turned back whimsically, "And if it doesn't we'll all just blow up, and he'll fairy you across to the other side and I'll be once more stuck in Davy Jones's Locker…that is, Will's locker….now." And with a flashy grin he exited up the small staircase; leaving an even more stricken Elizabeth. The fuse was laid she struck the match, hesitated then through it down and ran like lightening up the staircase. She spotted Jack across the deck cowering for cover behind some barrels; he spotted her and waved her over frantically. She raced to his side and Jack rapped an arm around her and held a rope, which was connected to the mast, in the other. There was a deep rumble like thunder then the boat shuddered violently. The night watch jumped to his feet and the ship came alive with the sounds of the waking crew. Suddenly there was a tremendous explosion that ripped from below. The ship convulsed violently and broke apart at the center. Jack tied the rope around them both and jumped off the side, swinging themselves the end of the ship, which was tipping upward, and holding on. A second crashing boom and the ship moaned and grumbled, shaking and trembling. Men flew into the black waters as the flames burst to the surface. Screaming and chaos took hold as the life boats were engulfed in flames. The ship began to submerge into the dark crushing blue.

* * *

Review, review, review!! Love to hear what your thinking! 


	7. The Exception and the Proposition

**The Exception**

Elizabeth clang to the ship as it sank gradually; she was freezing except for the burning wind from the fire that would blow in her face. She could feel Jack next to her and prayed that his plan would work. From out of the velvet black horizon an even darker shadow immerged. The moonlight reflected off its surface, it was a ship, it glowed eerie silver in the night. "There you are," growled Jack, his voice low and stern.

From out of the groans and cries of suffering men, foot steps were audible, loud and heavy. Elizabeth strained to see the figures that had bored the cargo vessel. They were silhouetted and crude to make out. She hadn't realized that Jack had a hold of her until he let go. "And now for something incredibly stupid," Jack mumbled as he climbed down from the bow. Elizabeth stayed put. The men quickly became aware of Jacks presence as he ambled toward them. "'Ello, Gents." He announced before briskly unsheathing his sword. He advanced straight into attack on the three men, who fought him off effortlessly. Jack held his own for as long as he could, but more crew mates of the ominous ship came to the aid of the other three. Elizabeth knew he couldn't win, and Jack had been smart enough to realize that. She climbed down as well just as Jack had fallen, five blades pointed at his throat. Elizabeth pushed her way through them and stood at Jack's side. He began to open his mouth when she blurted, "Parley!" He promptly shut it and rolled his eyes. She looked down at Jack, who showed her nothing, then looked back at the crew.

"Oh, ye be seein' the Captain, darlin,'" grunted one of the crew mates as he stepped in closer to her, "Ye be seein' 'im when ye dead."

Jack began to stand slowly; he curled his hands around Elizabeth's shoulders and leaned in close over her shoulder. She could feel his breath on her cheek, "I think he'll make an exception." A sly smile and his gaze intensified on the man. The crewmate scowled at Jack, then looked at the other four, who in response backed off slightly.

"After you," gestured the man with his sword. There was a large ramp resting on the crumbled deck of the vessel, the ramp led up into the towering dark ship, intimidating to say the least. "Gather the others!" Yelled the man to the crew, he turned his focus to Jack and Elizabeth as he walked them up to the ship, "an' welcome to the Flying Dutchman."

As they stood on the ships massive deck Elizabeth watched with grief as the crew, who had manded the ship they had destroyed, were paraded and formed in a line ten feet in front of them. There were only five, only five innocent men had to die at her and Jack's hand. She felt sick again. The Dutchman began to set sail once more, then, as if she had forgotten, she realized where she was. Her eyes lit up as the man who had brought them on board called for the Captain. Suddenly they were being jostled by two other crew members.

"Your holdin' room awaits the two of you, so's the Captain can speak with ya', when he's frew with his business," said their squatty hunched escort, ghostly pale. She wanted to protest but when she looked over at Jack he didn't even glance in her direction, his face was stone. Unable to attain anything from him, she began to worry and felt unease. Just as they were marched down into their holing room, she could here footsteps ascending towards the deck. She knew in her heart they were Will's. Then a muffled voice sounded from above, "Captain, when you're finished, there's two live ones down in the cabin, requested to talk with you. That's all I know." There was no response, only fading footsteps. The voice wasn't the man who had brought them on board; this one was far more articulate, less brutish.

Jack found an old dusty armchair and plopped himself in it, resting his feet on a nearby crate. Elizabeth had her hand on the door of the cabin staring at it, as though she could see through, if only she standed there long enough. Jack was the first to break the silence, "Oh, the turmoil's of the human heart."

"Not now, Jack." She remained at the door and leaned her forehead against it.

"You're torn, love. Anyone with my intuitive nature can see that," Jack had let down his poker face. She found it irritating that he could turn her off and on, "the dilemma at hand is: In what two ways call to your fancy?"

She turned to face him, "I don't know."

"Well, my guess is it's the ol', 'You can't marry your cake, and see it every day, too'"

The ship had stopped moving, as Will was unsure of what his live guests required. He couldn't very well take them to the other side.

Elizabeth pulled the hair from her face and paced the small rustic cabin, "What are we looking for, Jack? No more riddles." Her voice was serious. Just then there door knob turned.

"How, convenient," muttered Jack with a grin.

Elizabeth turn around so fast she nearly fell over. The door swung open and Will stepped into the frame. He froze at the sight of her. He hadn't cared to inquisit as to the specifics of his visitors. After a moment's pause and breathless lungs Elizabeth ran to him and held him closer than ever. He wrapped his arms around her, the feeling had become foreign. Jack saw the opportunity to inject a sarcastic remark, but for once he held back and just stood up.

"Elizabeth." Will's voice was a whisper. She nodded in response, with nothing to say, her eyes were beaming everything inside her. "What's wrong?" He immediately inquired, sure that something must have happened for her to have gone to such lengths to see him.

"Nothing…" Sounded Jack's voice from behind Elizabeth. She was still in Will's arms. He smiled widely at Jack. "How've you been, Captain?" Jack continued.

"Never thought so happy to see you," Teased Will.

"I'd give you the moment, but you're on borrowed time as it is….an', we need to 'ave a lil' chat, Captain to Captain." Jack gave him a strict look.

Will recognized the vitality in Jack's eyes, and a strange feeling washed over him. Elizabeth had stepped back from Will, studying his face. It was unchanged by physical wear, but different none the less. His eyes looked cold. Will felt an ache in the empty cavern of his chest and rubbed it. He felt something ruff and peered down at his flesh that peaked through wear his shirt was unbuttoned. A small patch of skin was dark, grey, and similar to barnacles on the hull of a ship. He quickly covered it and looked over at Elizabeth, she had not seen. His gaze changed to Jack. Will nodded towards him. He was on borrowed time.

* * *

Like it so far? push that button that says review. Encouragement equals chapters! 


	8. A Twist in the Voyage

**Author's Note: **I would like to thank all of you who'vereviewed and messaged me!! It gives me more inspiration to write so it's beneficial for the both of us.  Sadly there have been problems with errors popping up in the last few chapters saying "chapter not found" I assure you they are there and I've e-mailed support so hopefully the problem will get solved. Thanks again and keep me posted on your thoughts!!!

**

* * *

**

**A Twist in the Voyage**

Elizabeth was enraptured by the man in her arms. It felt as though it was decades since she was last held and caressed in such a passionate way. A touch both familiar and new she must have forgotten what it was like. The light was dim in the room they occupied and everything seemed dark around them. The man that was loving her was all that mattered. Elizabeth's head was swimming and he kissed her hard, her heat beat and their breath was all she heard. He kissed her neck as she looked up at the ceiling then he pulled away. Jack's face inches from hers, his voice breathy, "You could live forever, love."

Elizabeth shot up in her bed, dripping with sweat, and confused in the pitch blackness of her surroundings. The room smelled of dust and sea water, she suddenly remembered where she was. Her heart was racing, she breathed deep to collect herself. She was dreaming, she was dreaming, was all she kept telling herself. It felt so real, more like a memory. She was dreaming, she was dreaming. She quickly came to a revelation; her subconscious must have been trying to tell her something. She ached for Will but was surrounded by Jack and Jack had a cryptic purpose. Time. More time. Will. Every Ten years. Jack. His maps. Charts. She felt assured at the dreams rational explanation. The reason Jack strung her along, to persuade Will, into doing something for him. Now she contemplated the conversation Will and Jack were having now, the negotiations. She would find out in due time as events unraveled. Jack always had a plan; even if he makes it up he goes along. She laid her head down on the makeshift pillow on her hard bunk. It came to her then, as she lied in darkness, why had she followed Jack blindly? The alternative of living as she should, for Will, a quiet life, the mendacity of it all. That life repulsed her.

Will sat in a chair, throne like, behind a large wooden desk. Jack stood on the other side of it, both hands upon the desk, he leaned over to Will.

"In all honesty, hands to God, the girl is fine. She seemed eager to tag along, and I'd figger she'd make a right well incentive." Jack's voice was low and focused. They way he would talk during negotiations, when he needed something. He stood and strolled the small space.

"Eager?" Will's voice was distant.

"Very," he turned over his shoulder and grimaced in Will's direction.

Will knew not to reveal anything to Jack; he could spot that weakness and strike. "Yet you sought her out?" He was on edge and looking to wound.

"Passing through, mate. Peculiar though, she left the chest. Must have forgotten."

"Elizabeth knows what she's doing, I trust her judgment."

"Absent mindedness." Jack corrected.

"What is your purpose, Jack?" His voice teemed with anger.

"I told our young Lizzie that I had something for her."

"She's not yours." Will tried to sound threatening. Jack brushed him off.

"Let's hope not," Jack gave Will a concerned expression that quickly changes to intensity, "we all know, and are frankly sick, of your love stricken selflessness. This plays of great importance now. I'm looking for something, mate, and you're going to take me there." Jack snatched a rock, used as a weight to hold down the maps, off of Will's desk. He tossed it up and down in his hand.

"I can't. You know that. I won't suffer the consequences to chase after some relic." Will's voice shuddered with ferocity. He stood and started for the door. "We'll have a row boat ready for you momentarily."

"So you'll send the man who saved your life and the woman you married into a dinghy off in the middle of the ocean." Jack growled after Will.

Will spun around unsheathing his sword and bee lined for Jack, blade pointed. "No! I'll send _you_ off in a small dingy in the middle of the ocean and take Elizabeth back to her rightful home. The only way you will stay on my ship is if I take you to the other side!"

The sword to his throat, Jack still maintained an annoying cool. "And have we forgotten who gave you that position to do so?"

Will lowered his weapon. "Collect your things and report to the main deck. You're leaving." He reached for the door.

"Do you think she'll still love you after this?"

Will stopped in his tracks but didn't turn around.

"After all, what I 'ave to offer could benefit you both in the end."

"No more of your games, Jack. We're done." And with that Will slammed the door behind him leaving Jack frozen.

There was a knock at the door. The sun had just risen in the early twilight of day. Elizabeth sat at the end of her bed, the sound startled her. She was holding a letter that she had found slipped beneath her door. She had just finished reading it. Her eyes welled with tears as Will slowly opened to cabin door. She blinked rapidly so as not to give her emotions away. Her back was towards Will as he entered. "Elizabeth?" He called to her, and then winced at the harshness of his voice.

She stood to greet him. He walked over to her and she put a hand to his face. "What do you feel, Willam?"

His eyes saddened. "It's hard to tell."

She leaned in and kissed him and he barely kissed her back. She placed her hands on his chest and yet he still didn't soften.

"I love you, Elizabeth. I know it." He sounded distant, his eyes were ghosts. He tried to be compassionate.

"You know it?" Her voice cracked with emotion.

He tried smiling at her, unable to sense her distress. "I have to go, the crew need there orders." He put a hand on her shoulder and left the cabin. Elizabeth hung her head.

The Dutchman had her heading. Elizabeth was to be brought home. Then he must return to his duty. Her captain stood against the railing, his eyes on the horizon. He glanced down at his arms that were folded and noticed something peculiar. The breeze pulled at his sleeve, exposing his forearm. There was another ache in his chest. He touched it cringing and saw that a similar phenomenon that appeared on his chest had spread to his arm. Where before there was tanned skin the texture of coral replaced it. He heard footsteps rapidly approaching and he hastily pulled his sleeves down.

"You sent him away! The only man who- He was right! How could you?" Elizabeth was yelling as she marched over to Will, letter in hand. "He left me this. I didn't believe it at first. He told you and you sent him away?!"

"I was not about to sacrifice myself and my crew for a Jack's greed." Will was stern and confident.

"Greed! You call it greed!? I wanted this too, Will! He told you what this meant to me, to us-"

"Yes, he told me how _eager_ you had been to accompany him!" Will was yelling now. He was shocked that Elizabeth had tried to use him too, that she had chosen to ally with Jack over another one of his "hidden treasures."

Elizabeth was speechless. She had never heard Will speak with such hatred towards her before. Not even when she had hurt him in the past.

"You've changed, Will. You're distant, cold. You said you knew you loved me, but you don't feel it. You're betraying us, Will." Her voice was solemn and low.

Will no longer looked at Elizabeth, just at the sea. "We're close. My men will take you ashore. There's no time to spare. My duty awaits…and so does your love."

* * *


	9. To Where the Compass Points

**To Where the Compass Points**

Elizabeth was both shattered and furious. She hadn't even waited until they reached the small town that had become her home. Demanding that she be given the small row boat that instant, she rowed off into the distance. Her last words to Will, her husband, filled with anger. It was barely morning and yet so much had happened, she felt a wave of nausea, and resolved to push him out of her mind. The Dutchman had sunk below the waters surface and she was alone. No land as far as she could see. Elizabeth wondered if she had made the right decision and clenched the letter tight in hands. She began to weep, and then unfolded the letter to read Jack's words once more.

_Elizabeth,_

_Upon reading this I will have been long away. I tell you now, so's my conscious clean, of my intentions. I had reason to with hold from you the exact truth, you must trust in that. Knowledge can be a dangerous thing. _

Elizabeth rolled her eyes at Jack's scribbled writing. Even in letters she could sense his self-righteousness.

_The stolen charts I recovered from our last excursion lead the way to many of the world's great wonders. One in particular Agua De Vida, the fountain of youth. The legendary story of Jaun Ponce De Leon, who sailed in search of it long ago. The quest for immortality. I will not try and act as though this had not begun selflessly. I desired it for meself above all. All I needed was the help of a captain. In exchange for his troubles I told him of what I had to offer, more time with the woman he loved. _

_That was my gift to you in return for the aid in finding said elixir. You confided in me your worries as to how long you would have to see your immortal husband. Each decade you turn grey, he remains unchanged. You could live forever, love. _

Those words stung her heart. She had heard them before. You could live forever. She remembered her dream.

_Upon negations with William, I explained the benefit of both parties, and he wanted none. Explaining last the consequences he would suffer by you. I was told that our company was no longer desired, to say the least, and I was to leave immediately by dinghy and that your fate was to be returned from whence you came. The souls of those who have captained the Dutchman have always been damned. It appears dearest William was no exception to that fate._

_My regrets,_

_Captain Jack Sparrow_

In a rage Elizabeth tore the letter and threw it into the ocean. With no heart Will's spirit had begun to blacken, she had seen it the moment they had arrived on the Dutchman. A man was not a man without a heart. The only chance they had to be together even if it was once a decade was ruined. She might as well come to terms that the Will she loved long ago had died the moment Davy Jones plunged his sword into his chest. She was sickened still by his bitterness towards Jack, his ridiculous jealousy. _You could live forever, love. _His words haunted her even though they were born from a dream. She had only one person left in the world, and one thing left to do.

The current had taken her farther out to see, her arms weak; she lied in her small boat drifting in and out of consciousness. The waves grew large and there was a roar bellowing from the see. She heard a faint cry. "Man overboard!" Soon two men were lifting her to her feet and taking her up a ladder. She was set down on the deck easily, and then violently splashed with water. When she opened her eyes she was surrounded by bodies towering over her. "Ease' up boys, give the young lass some room to breath!" Bellowed a familiar voice, "and what I fine twist of fate that landed you here, milady." Her eyes widened as the man came into view. "Hello Mrs. Turner, and welcome aboard the Black Pearl." Barbossa laughed boisterously.

Jack sat on the cottage porch that overlooked the horizon in an armchair, feet on the railing, bottle of rum in one hand, and a familiar chest under his arm. He was humming to himself the song that resounded in all of their lives. Suddenly a ship emerged on the horizon. "How beautifully predictable," he hummed to himself and took a swig from the bottle.

Jack stood on the beach below the cliff and watched as Will drifted into the shallows. Two boats containing crew members followed him. Jack approached the waters edge and stopped short as the surf touched the front tip of his toes. Will stood. He looked sickly, his eyes were sunken in and dark, his skin pale. The coral and crustaceanal growth on his forearms had worsened.

"You look like hell, mate." Jack sneered.

"Retrieve the chest." Commanded Will to his crew. Jack then aimed his pistol at the chest and the men hesitated in their standings. Will glared at them to back down.

"_That's_ better. There's been a change of plans."

"I am making no deal."

"Yet here you are, and by the looks of it the ol' fairer of the dead duty has taken a back burner."

"You fail to realize the consequences of your actions, Jack, yet again. The Dutchman needs a captain and I highly doubt that you as my successor would please Calypso. She knows you'd take full advantage, and chaos would reign as it did with Jones."

"And, you've done a bang up job, that is…until now. Don't think Elizabeth would fancy your pretty face if you were to sprout tentacles."

"She's already made her choice." Spat Will coldly, he was beginning to sound like someone he'd never thought he'd become.

"_You've_ made that choice!" Enlightened Jack, "What you've failed to realize is that there is another chapter to this story. Something that you were never told…William. To keep you in servitude and in _that_ it has suceeded. You pushed away the one thing that could set you free."

"I will not believe anymore of your nonsense!"

"True love, mate. She loved you and you broke her heart. Had she stayed true to her love and returned to you after your ten years as captain, the curse would've been broken."

Will's face was stone. He didn't know what to believe.

"How can I believe you?" Will's voice was shaking.

"I bargained the sea goddess herself out of that tid bit of information. In exchange I guarantee you remain captain or I assume the role myself, under her strict command that is. Luckily for me you made that guarantee yourself."

"You made that bargain…for information regarding my salvation-"

"No…Captain…You never understood the point of things. I made that bargain in exchange for the Pearl and the guarantee I remain captain for as long as I shall live. First I was going to become immortal…that was the primary plan…so's I can retrieve me ship without the troubles of mortal injury. Now it looks as though I'd 'ave to do the reverse order. But for the most part…pretty fool proof ain't it?" Even in dire situations such as these Jack always brought out the humor.

"But you would need to retrieve it yourself…"

"Now your thinking, Will. I knew it would happen some day! I suggest we get a move on, before you sprout gills."

Will was livid at the moment, but saw no alternative. Jack had torn him and Elizabeth apart, for his selfish gain and he was her only hope. He would get her back, but first he would have to find the Pearl.

* * *

Pleeeeaaaasssseeee review! Any feedback at all.


	10. A Quest for All

**Athor's Note:** This is the longest chapter so far but I think a pivotal one. Haven't updated in a while but I hope this is worth it. Pleaaaasssseeee review with your thoughts and comments!!!!!

**

* * *

**

**A Quest for All**

Elizabeth sat on the steps of the Pearl. She smiled and gave a short greeting to the old friends who crewed the ship. Her mind was reeling with so many things that she thought that if she stood up she would fall over from dizziness. Atop the stairs Barbossa stood at the helm. "Where was your heading…when you found me?" Elizabeth spoke to the Captain but did not turn to face him.

"In whate'er the winds saw fit to take me, Mrs. Turner." He retorted eyes on the horizon.

"In a stolen ship? I find that hard to believe."

"Always thought meself a free spirit, lass, and the ship needn't be deemed stolen. T'was a rightful trade."

"You helped save Jack from the locker so that justifies taken his ship."

"A small reward."

"That you granted yourself."

"For a young woman who wasn't but moments ago floating in a dinghy awitin' the locker herself, ye sure be pointin' the finger of accusation."

"Without the charts, you must not have had much of a heading then I suppose."

Barbossa grinned, "and dear ol' Jack be sharin' that information with ye I take it?'

Elizabeth stood and came up the steps to Barbossa, "We happened across each other, one could say."

"Then these ol' sea winds do be havin' a plan in mind. In all me years I have yet to find any happenstance to be sheer coincidence." Barbossa looked away from Elizabeth. He could tell that something troubling was turning over in her mind, but nothing is ever coincidence. Barbossa was right; there was a plan in mind. She doubted, however, that it was purely the wind's.

Jack stood near the helm of the Dutchman very similar to where Elizabeth was standing on the Pearl. The chest still tucked under his arm, he studied his compass intently. Will stood at the helm. "You've made a smart decision, Will." Jack muttered into his compass.

Will continue to ignore him. Jack failed to take the hint, "as I see it, this way you come out looking like the hero. Darling Elizabeth will see that you, after coming to sound mind, rescued me from an ill fate and sacrificed your own well being just to make a mends. Said lass will undoubtedly forgive you for being the hapless creature you are and all is quaint and dandy."

"For your sake, she won't." Will lashed out.

"Now, now, I said _forgive_. Not love. That's something a tid more complicated, mate."

"I suggest you silence yourself before I make this little pleasure cruise a bit less comfortable for you."

"Oh, William, always cuttin' straight to the loathing and wallowing. I did nothing that one would deem sabotage on the subject of you and the wifey. She came along after yours truly all by her onesie," Jack grinned slyly, "from what I gather sittin' alone in a cozy lil' cottage waitin' for you didn't hold much appeal." Before Will could speak Jack set off down the ship.

Barbossa sat in his cabin, flipping through maps and grumbling to himself when he stumbled across the stolen charts and the most valuable portion that was missing. He had had no particular heading because of Jack and now a twist of fate had seemed to give him one. In discussions with Elizabeth she revealed all the events leading to when she was found by the Pearl. In the following days the sea had turned black and the sky grey. Both Barbossa and Elizabeth had taken the omen to mean that things had taken a turn for the worse in regards to Will. They set sail back to the small island that Elizabeth had called home in agreement to retrieve the chest. She ransacked the entire cottage and had found it no where. Her heart was pounding in her chest and in her hysterics Barbossa managed to convince her to return to the Pearl. With the chest gone it was best not to stay in one place long.

"Only three people in the world new of its location," Elizabeth choked through tears. It was the first time she had broken down so entirely in a long time.

They had reached the beach below the cliff. Just as she was about to step into the rowboat that would take her and Barbossa back to the Pearl she noticed a small dinghy crashed against the rocks, bobbing in the surf. "Oh my God…" Elizabeth gasped breathlessly, "Jack…"

In her amazement she hadn't realized that she was now on the row boat headed towards the Pearl that was anchored not far off.

At the mention of Jack's name Barbossa's eyes widened. He grabbed Elizabeth by the shoulders, "Do ye think he was here?" He questioned her sternly. Elizabeth couldn't answer. "Do ye think Jack has the chest?!" His voice intensified in her head.

Finally she came to and looked Barbossa in the eyes, "I know he does."

"Then we best prepare that he be headed are way." Barbossa's voice shook with the severity of the situation.

Days came and went and soon it was nightfall and the Dutchman was close to her target. Jack didn't sleep that night, only guarded the chest and kept an obsessive eye on their heading. He would take no chances this time. Will stood at the helm of his ship with his anger slowly building inside him. Jack had always succeeded in brining the worse out of him and a part of him screamed to not believe a word Jack was saying, but Jack had always been right. That notion alone brought Will to be sick. A part of him still loved Elizabeth, but that part was in Jack's arms. He remembered now how Jones' had been and regrettably came to understand his pain, his callused spirit. From below Will's father looked up at his son. Before his eyes he was becoming the man who had imprisoned him not to long ago. It pained Bootstrap to see it, but the only saving grace Will had left was in his own doings.

Aboard the Pearl Elizabeth was hanging over the side of the ship. It was barely morning but she hadn't slept. There was an aching in her stomach which eventually led to her becoming sick. Barbossa caught her in her lowest moment. "'ave't gained are sea legs quite yet I see." He taunted as she lifted her head up from over the railing.

Elizabeth turned her head in embarrassment. "Bad waters and stress that's all." She wiped her mouth with an old handkerchief.

"What's it been, one maybe two months?"

Her hearts jumped, "What?"

"That 'ye been on land for; awful long time away from the sea for a sailor such as yurself." Barbossa grinned as if he knew something she didn't and just as Elizabeth opened her mouth a voice cried out. "Captain, we've got company!"

His head spun around and from the gloom a dark shape approached rapidly. It was a ship, not just any, the Dutchman. It came about side by side to the Pearl and kept up in pace. Before Barbosa had time to call orders there was an explosion of cannons from the Dutchman. Three metal torpedo like objects shot towards the Pearl and crashed through her side. They were attached to chains that strung back to the Dutchman. The oval shaped objects sprung open once imbedded in the hull into three foot long prongs. The slack in the chains suddenly became taut and the Pearl shuddered. Within the Dutchman three cranks began winding in the chains pulling the Pearl up against the Dutchman. As the ship beneath her feet started to lean violently towards the Dutchman, Elizabeth grabbed for anything to stabilize her. She looked up at the attacking ship and saw Will standing at the center of his ship as the crew lowered the plank onto the Pearl. Chills ran through her as she took in his appearance.

Will's eyes were almost as black as his pupils, his skin was grey. The brown hair that was held back in a pony tail a slimy almost kelp like texture the only other flesh that showed was his hands as a shirt and jacket covered his chest and arms. Elizabeth couldn't believe her eyes. Will saw her staring at him and could feel her fear. A tremendous sadness overwhelmed her. He now understood that she had chosen her life. One that couldn't wait for him, she was a pirate. She couldn't break her gaze; she hadn't even noticed Barbossa standing next to her. "William Turner." His voice was low and in disbelief.

Will turned to the pirate next to him. "Go claim what's yours," he said to Jack, his voice was full of despair. The he turned back across to the Pearl and shouted so Elizabeth and Barbossa could hear, "_all_ of it!"

His words no longer stung her. He was not the man she married, yet all that troubled her burned in her heart. In that instant she saw Jack cross the blank. He looked deep into Elizabeth's eyes and set the chest down in front of him as he was half way across. He stood once more never breaking his stare and slowly stepped over the chest and walked across to the Pearl. "I believe you have something of mine." He growled to Barbossa, his voice was deep and menacing then looked back at the frozen Elizabeth. His look softened as did his tone, "I'm afraid his heart's no longer yours, love." Over Jack's shoulder she saw Bootstrap accompanied by others collect the chest and bring it to his son. She looked back at Jack her eyes filled with dread and he put a reassuring hand on the side of her face. She embraced him passionately tears streaming down her face. The plank was lifted, the chains were freed, and Will turned his back on the Pearl to return to his duty. Barbossa slinked away and none of the crew approached.

"Jack, oh God, what's become of him?" Her voice was shaky but he held her close.

"A man's not a man without a heart, Elizabeth, but he's no monster. He returned me to the Pearl so's to set it square with you, love." She turned from Jack and ran down to his old cabin. The crew stared at him, as well as a shaken Barbossa. Jack eyed him, "We're not through, mate." He pointed at Barbossa.


	11. Future Past and Present

**Future Past and Present**

Elizabeth shut the cabin door behind her and held her body firmly against it as if trying to contain the power of her world from crashing through. She let out a moan of anguish for the first time in a long time. Her sobs exploded from her, she had kept them so bottled and controlled for such awhile, but now she was alone and the empty room was filled with her frustrations. Slowly she slid, back against the door, to a stoop and rested her head on her knees.

Everything was falling apart. The cabin was already cluttered with Barbossa's effects. Something Jack would be sickened to see in his old cabin.

There was a knock at the door. She didn't answer only with held her breathing so as not to reveal her state to the visitor. Then there was a try at the handle but when they attempted to open the door they hesitated at the resistance due to Elizabeth's body.

"Lizzie?" Jack muttered gently into the door. She hadn't heard him call her that in quite a while. She slowly stood and moved away from the door her back still facing it. Jack entered cautiously. "Well that whole bit just then was rather dramatic wasn't it- " Jack was pulling to lighten the mood, however, not in his usually charismatic way. For the first time in ages he was centered, his swagger yielded and even his voice came through clearer.

"Where am I to go?" She strained at making her voice strong not wavered by tears.

"I hear Spain is lovely 'bout this time of year." He had taken steps in her direction but still she remained motionless, her arms pulled tightly to her chest.

"Damn it, Jack, everything's falling to pieces!" She whirled around to face him, "what have I left? I can't- "

"What do you want?" He tossed her his compass from off his belt. She caught it in her hands and simply stared at it. "The answer to your uncertainty lays in your hands, love. What _do _you want most? The direction your heart draws you has always been in your possession of knowledge." He continued. Jack pierced straight through her, his eyes practically daring her to open the compass. She couldn't.

She looked up and met his gaze, "I thought I knew, but I don't want to know. I can't look, Jack. I thought I knew the day I saw you in port. I swore deep down that night I brought you home, that night I couldn't even look at the chest, but I was so certain- so undeniably sure- and what's left of that feeling is fleeting and I can't bare to see it. I can't bare to open this compass, your compass!" She had reached hysterics but Jack remained solid, if not for her, "and that very morning when I had woke in my bed and found you to be no where in sight, I knew then! But what-"

"_What?_" Jack stammered as though caught of guard. He surprised himself; he hardly let anyone become aware of his confusion, especially when he was unsure of the circumstances himself.

Elizabeth halted in her ranting and her expression turned to concern upon seeing the look on Jack's face. "What do you mean?"

"Where did you say you woke the morning I turned missing?" Jack slowly began to circle around her.

"In my room…" She sounded uneasy.

"No you weren't." His voiced mocked confidence.

"I was in my bed, Jack. I remember. I searched the house you we're gone. I remember specifically because it was odd." Her attempt at convincing him almost appeared to be at convincing herself.

"What was odd?" Jack started to question her as if it were an interrogation.

"It was peculiar. I was somehow wearing Rosalie's purple guarder."

* * *

_Mwaahahahahahahahaha _yes it's a short chapter, children, but I felt it needed its own chapter. please lend your thoughts!!!! or I'll stop here!


	12. The Lost Details

**The Lost Details**

Elizabeth couldn't read Jack's expression, he had once more put up a wall. One that always left her lost, which frightened her.

"Right," Jack confided in himself then without looking at Elizabeth turned to make his exit, " I'll leave you to your thoughts. There's much to be dealt with."

Without much warning Elizabeth found herself alone once more and confused as ever. There was a sinking feeling in her stomach and she felt waves of nausea brush over her. It was as if she had done something wrong. Jack was terribly vexed, but she couldn't think deliberate over it. All she could do was lay on his old bunk and close her eyes. Jack stood at the helm of the Black Pearl his mind was obviously elsewhere. Barbossa was chained to the mast and gagged with a bright green apple.

Gibbs approached the newly reinstated captain, " The crew missed ye; somethin' terible, Jack, ye best believe that be true."

"Awful terrible, I could only imagine how difficult it was for you all." Jack was cold and his words landed like daggers. It was clear to tell by the crews' general tone that they have only heard Jack sound like this not but once before. And that one time had made an undoubtable statement.

Gibbs lowered his head like a dog tucking his tail between his legs, "an' our headin', Captain?"

"The nearest island. Smallest, most desolate, and remote, nearest island."

Gibbs looked wearily towards the captive Barbossa.

Through all the turmoil Elizabeth had managed to fall into a deep sleep, which slipped into a familiar dream. Her eyes were wild and she could smell sweat and all she heard was breathing. She shoved herself up from the chair in her room shoving the man, who's lips pushed into hers, up to his feet. She hardly knew where she was but the moment felt beautiful. Suddenly she was thrust against the wall of her bedroom and toppled over the nightstand by her bed. She burst into laughter and caught her breath breaking from his lips for the first time. He chuckled deep in his throat and dove back towards her. Her hand groped for the bedpost, she used it for support. She couldn't see a thing even when she opened her eyes. The room was spinning, almost as if he could sense her falling he pulled her in close by her lower back. Then shoved her against the bed's tall wooden headboard. She groaned with pleasure and pain, a giggle slipping out, but his mouth stayed with hers. She slunk down, now laying on her back, the shadowy figure came over top her. "Tell me…" she murmured in a breath, "tell me your secret…" she panted. He began to kiss her neck as she looked up at her bedroom ceiling, then he pulled away. Jack's face inches from her's, he whispered, "You could live forever, love."

The sound of her own moaning must have woken her up because Elizabeth quickly scanned the dim room as if searching for a noisy intruder. She was sweaty again and short of breath. Elizabeth was surprised that she managed to have fallen asleep. She was in Jack's old cabin, she reminded herself. Her eyes widened as she remembered her dream. The same as the night aboard the Dutchman, only more detailed. So real, more like a memory "Oh my God," she thought to herself, "it wasn't a dream at all."

As Elizabeth stepped outside the cabin her heart raced at the thought of seeing Jack. She couldn't bare to see him, she was terrified. More terrified with what she now knew. She was surprised to learn she had slept an entire day away. The crew treated her as if she never left, in that she felt comfort and an odd sense of stability. She couldn't help but glance towards the mast and was relieved to see Cotton at the helm, he smiled a toothless grin. Before she had time to arrange her thoughts Gibbs appeared abruptly at her side.

"'Ello there, Ms. Turner. I reckon I could never tire of seein' ye pretty face," he mustered a boastful grin, proud of his compliment, "I suppose ye be wanted to learn of our headin' as I was meself." Elizabeth nodded with a forced smile. "Ay," he continued, "it seems we've spotted it now." Gibbs motioned towards a small island not far away and suddenly there was an uproar behind her. The crew was pulling at a tied up Barbossa from his most recent confines, the brig. He was detesting wildly to say the least. The ship stopped promtly before reaching to close to the island, it was still a hundred or so yards away.

Before Elizabeth could open her mouth he was shoved onto the plank, and as if from nowhere Jack descended from the helm, where he was absent only moments ago. "As I see it, you could use the good swim." he grimaced towards the fumbling Barbossa. He looked out into the distance at the far off island.

"How bleetin' ironic. Such poetic justice, Jack." Barbossa hissed, eyes enraged.

"Don't forget the shot," Jack handed Barbossa the pistol himself and the crew was so tightly compacted to witness the sight that Elizabeth had to nearly jump to see over their heads. "I went on and gave you _two_, as a sign of good faith." Jack raised his hand. At the signal every crew memebers sword was unsheathed and aimed towards Barbossa, who reluctantly backed down the plank.

Jack gave a slight wave of his fingers and a mocking smile just as Barbossa slipped over the edge into the crystal waters. The crowd parted as he walked through. The jeering came to a halt and the ship was eerily silent. At the end of the hallway of faces he came face to face with Elizabeth. He could already sense her words of disapproval and beat her to it, "It was right done." there seemed to be nothing standing between them anymore.

"He would continue to do the same." she agreed, her face now suddenly empty of all properties. A blank canvas that Jack could no longer read like a book, but painfully honest. He was shocked by her reaction. For once he was speechless at the circumstances and searched her eyes for anything, anything at all. Then she spoke, "I want to go back."

* * *

What do you think!!??? Please review. Ideas, comments, questions, predictions...its all welcome! 


End file.
